The present invention relates mechanisms for wrapping twine about large round bales in the baling chamber of a large round baler, and more particularly, relates to twine guide fingers for such mechanisms.
Typically, twine wrapping mechanisms of a large round baler include one or more twine arms which are mounted to travel or swing between the opposite side walls of the baling chamber, with each twine arm including a twine tube at its outer end through which twine is pulled into the baling chamber by the rotating bale, thus, wrapping twine upon the circumference of the bale. It is known to provide twine guide fingers spaced a desired distance inwardly from opposite side walls of the baling chamber in order to intercept and cause multiple wraps of twine to be placed about the bale at locations adjacent opposite ends of the bale. U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,226 issued to Meiers on Jul. 3, 1984 discloses such twine fingers. These fingers are not entirely satisfactory however since they are fixed in a zone where they can interfere with the flow of crop into the baling chamber. Also, during service, the fingers can become entangled in slack bale forming belts, causing damage or breakage to the guide and/or belts.
It has been found that the end wraps of twine may have a tendency to slip off the ends of bales made from some crops, like slick dry straw for example. In order to accommodate these crop conditions, it is known to mount the fingers for a small range of adjustment, about four inches, for example. However, some of these adjustable guide fingers are not entirely satisfactory since only incremental adjustments can be made and adjustment requires a pin, or the like to be removed and then reinserted at the new setting, thus, opening the opportunity for the pin to be lost or misplaced. Other guide fingers, for example, those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,006, granted to Jennings et al. on Jun. 1, 1993, are adjustable to an infinite number of positions within a range of adjustment, but are not readily accessible for adjustment since they are located next to the baling chamber inlet between the baling chamber side walls.